A volume group may be the highest level abstraction used within a logical volume manager. The volume group may gather a collection of logical volumes and/or physical volumes into an administrative unit, and/or the volume group may be a collection of the physical (e.g., local and/or remote) volumes from which a logical volume (e.g., essentially a partition) may be created. The logical volume may be an abstraction of a drive (e.g., a physical hard disk). The abstraction may either consist of a portion of the drive, known as a partition, and/or the abstraction may consist of a set of drives, such as a RAID.
In order to form the volume group, the set of drives may be selected based on a description of the volume group. If the set of drives are located in few trays (e.g., where each tray may hold a number of the drives), a failure of any of the few trays may result in a loss (e.g., entire and/or partial) of data which may not be recoverable. In addition, the set of drives may have a diverse range of spindle speed which may not be an optimal condition in operating the volume group. Moreover, channels between controllers and the set of drives (e.g., RAID controller I/O channels) may not be optimally utilized when less utilized channels coupled to the volume group are not selected deliberately.